


Short

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [49]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may have been short, but that is no reason to point it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short

“I am not short.” His eyes were narrowed and he was frowning, which to anyone who knew Wes Janson, was a sign of danger. Unfortunately for them, the Commandos at the bar didn’t seem very impressed though. He glanced at his wingmate and received a reluctant nod. Hobbie wasn’t usually the one who started a fight, but he would follow his fellow Rogues into danger, no matter what kind it might be.

“Whatever you say, shorty.” The man was quite a bit taller than Wes, it was true, but he was also young, probably inexperienced, and far too cocky to be let off the hook for the implied insult.

Wedge leaned back on his own bar stool, glancing at the Commandos from the other side of Wes and Hobbie, “You must not know who he is. Don’t worry, I think he’s going to teach you.” He would never encourage his pilots to get into trouble, but he wasn’t going to hold Wes back either. They had been on full rotation for too long and there was a lot of pent-up energy to blow-off. Even Wedge felt it, and his daily workouts weren’t helping his own stress levels anymore.

“I don’t care who he is.” The Commando was really asking for it. Even Tycho was starting to smile, anticipating what was to come.

Wes tipped his drink, smirking, “Lieutenant Wes Janson, Rogue Squadron.”

There was a slight hesitation, but the Commando still didn’t budge in his position, and Hobbie took two steps back just to clear the way. The offensive young man did take note of that, tensing slightly as his friends shifted closer. “And?”

“And I’m not short.” Wes was off his bar stool and swinging before the Commandos had time to gather together, and Hobbie was only a step behind. It degenerated pretty quickly from there, though the Rogues acquitted themselves fairly well. The bar was a bit messy when they finished, and though no one was actually unconscious it was a near thing in the case of the first Commando.

Wedge was smiling, feeling pretty good about things, even though he was developing a black eye. Tycho was sitting across from him at their new table, and he kept shaking out his left hand, having hit something harder than he should. Hobbie was dabbing at a split lip, and shaking his head at whatever Wes was saying to the other Commandos at the bar, and Wes himself was a bit rumpled but otherwise no worse for wear.

“Well, that was fun. We should do this again some time.” Wes returned to their table, his arm around Hobbie’s shoulders.

“It was fun, but Wes, he was right.” Wedge looked up at his friend with fake sincerity, “You are short.”

 


End file.
